


Steps: Epilogue

by sffan



Series: Steps [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, Morning After, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Original note: Thanks to skripka for previewing and giving it her seal of “awww” . And thanks to all the people that provided the feedback that made me realize that an epilogue might just be necessary.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  

Daniel wakes with a start. He’s lying on what seems to be a very naked man. He smiles and curls himself tighter around Jack. He can barely believe it. He’s in bed with Jack, gloriously naked, aching in all sorts of interesting places and he remembers every single second of it – every kiss, every caress of Jack’s strong, long-fingered hands, every thrust and arch and gasp. Daniel practically purrs with the memory and snuggles in even closer.

Fingers stroke through his hair, while another set slide slowly down his spine. “Morning,” Daniel says and kisses Jack’s chest.

“Morning,” comes the quiet reply.

Daniel yawns and rubs his cheek against Jack’s warm, hair covered skin. The hand in his hair tugs lightly and he tilts his head up and his lips are taken in a long, slow kiss. He murmurs in pleasure and the hand on his back drifts lower to curve around his ass. He smiles against Jack’s lips.

“Again?” he asks, raising a brow in inquiry.

“Well, you know, I’m old, gotta keep the memory fresh,” Jack says with a rakish grin, and squeezes Daniel’s ass.

“Oh, well, yes,” Daniel replies wriggling against Jack’s body, an answering smirk spreading across his face, “wouldn’t want you to forget, now would we?”

“No. That would be a crying shame,” Jack replies.

“I suppose we ought…” Daniel’s reply is cut off by Jack’s mouth as it seals over his in a demanding kiss. Daniel lets himself be rolled over and under Jack. Jack’s hands and lips move over him, touching, teasing, caressing and as he drowns in a wave of sensation, Daniel chases away questions about the future and what it may hold for them.

He may not be sure what their next step is going to be, but he knows that they’re going to take it together.


End file.
